Going on a new adventure/The story of the Snow Queen
This is the opening scene in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). film starts with Ryan, Meg and Friends in the Realm Eagle Sci-Ryan: I hope Tino is right about that story. Carmelita Fox: Si, Sci-Ryan. And even though, Matau and I are getting along. Meg Griffin: You sure do. others agree Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I hope we can go somewhere. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Like we're going on a trip? Rigby (EG): Yeah, Dan. Ryan F-Freeman: Then it's settled. Let's go on a trip, guys. Are ya reddy? Technorganic Empire: Yeah. Orla Ryan: What are we waiting for? Ryan and Meg: Here we go! gets to the pilot seat and the Realm Eagle flies off to a new world. Fade to black Animation presents. A Ryantransformer Studios production film starts at a snowy day Orm (narrating): Once upon a time, in the far far north, the Snow Queen appeared and changed life on Earth has we know it. The world became such a cold place, that people would hide inside their houses. But, they were those who would stand up to the queen, they were called, wizards. THen one night, the evil queen send in the North wind rushing into town, to freeze the last wizard left on Earth, Master Vegard. carriage is running on the street as the frost chases it with a man riding it, he tries to get away from it, but made him crash and he falls of the carriage, and it was destroyed by the North wind Orm (narrating): Master Vegard made magic mirrors that were capable of reflecting one's true self, which no mask could disguise. These mirrors are the Snow Queen's biggest fear. something is chases Master Vegard, which it was a windy monster, as Vegard has went into his home, and the wind surrounds the shop, as Vegard holds the door down Master Vegard: Una! Quickly, hide the children! and the girl are scared by the situation Master Vegard: Una! Hurry! does and run to the closet Una: Greda, hide! girl hid in the closet with her baby brother who is crying, and then a mirror falls down on the basket with him and he looks at it. And the cold wind comes in and it surrounds Vegard and Una Master Vegard: Do not be afraid, my love. We shall live forever in our children's hearts. I love you. Una: I love you, too. North wind has taken them, and it peaks at the closet and sees young Gerda and her brother, and the mirror flashes on it, and it flies away. The screen fades to black. The title is shown; "Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen" then it fades the Snow Queen's palace, a creature is licking the icy throne, and got his tongue stick on it. He tries to get it off but no success, until it came off. Then, the Snow Queen is looking at her mirror. She turned around, but her reflection didn't move The Snow Queen: Master Vegard, we meet again. I'm so very pleased to see you. And through you. (laughs) And look at your wife, a bit stiff, don't you think? (laughs) Oh, enough with all the fun. The time for eternal frost has come. Mirror? Mirror: The Earth is growing cold. Your power is getting stronger, your majesty. People's hearts are wainning. And yet. Snow Queen cracks the mirror The Snow Queen: I'm listening. scene fades to a town Mirror: (voice over) A child lives among the people. The master's blood runs through its vains. It's young heart beats vigorously. A living heir to Master Vegard could stop the forces of the North. boy comes into a shop and puts down his hood Boy: Good morning, Ms. Venberry. Shopkeeper: Kai, hello my boy. (jumps off the ladder) Come in, get warm. Make yourself at home. (Gets herself ready under the checkout) It must freezing outside, as usuall of course. Kai: Here it is. As promised. (hands her a sheet of paper) Look. Shopkeeper: Oh, I see you shade a few pounds off my figure, and not just a couple of years, truth be told, I've never been slindered not even my youth. Kai: You don't like it? Shopkeeper: Don't be silly, boy. I absolutely love it, my dear. You know what. I have got a little surprise of my own for you, too. goes down to the storage area to look for the surprise for Kai Shopkeeper: It must be here somewhere. comes back up with a box, and blows the dust off, which it made Kai cough. And she opens it to reveal paint and paint brushes Kai: Is this real paint and brushes? Shopkeeper: Take it. A truely passionate artist like you must have all the right tools to work with. My husband wanted to be an artist, but he became a pirate instead. It's a pity his ship sank before he even learn how to draw. But be careful my boy. The last thing I ever want to happen, is for you to get in trouble. walks to the door carrying the box Kai: Thank you, Ms. Venberry. Shopkeeper: Good bye, dear. looks at the drawing ourself Kai walks along, but he bumps into people Kai: Sorry. walking Ryan, Meg and Friends arrive Ryan F-Freeman: We're here, guys. Ronnocx Lacey: Wow. Blazette Shimmer: That is so winter-y here. Matau T. Monkey: And Master Ryan? If the people see our ship, do they notice? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Matau. I got that covered. I told Connor that the Realm Eagle is a nice ship. Complete with holographic camouflage. Let me show you. pulls out a remote and pressed the button. The Realm Eagle activates it's holographic camouflage and it turns into a cloud Jessica Fairbrother: Wow. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts